


A Very Gay Holiday

by Cassie_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A NON-DENOMINATIONAL HOLIDAY PARTY, A very gay Christmas, And Hanukkah, Are all the Danvers Jewish?, Bc Kara is Jewish, F/F, Or is it just kara, a gay one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: "Babe," Alex said, wrapping her arm around Maggie in return, settling her hand on the shorter woman's hip, "this is a friend of Kara's."
"Lena Luthor," Lena introduced, needlessly. "But I believe we already know each other, as well."
"Do we?" Maggie hummed, flickering her gaze towards Kara, whose face was a deep, unmistakable red. 
"You arrested my mother," Lena pointed out. At Maggie's raised eyebrows, she shook her head. "It's alright," she assured her. "I was the one who called the cops in the first place. She needed to be stopped."
Maggie smiled up at Kara. "I like her," she said. 
"So do I." The word's were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she felt her face heat up, tenfold as Lena turned to her, cheeks turning pink as she bit her lip. And now Kara was thinking about her lips again. Great.
Merry Christmas, my gays. And Eli.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_golden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/gifts).



**A Very Gay Holiday**

 

 

Kara Danvers  _loved_ the holidays. She loved everything about them. She loved shopping for presents and decorating and baking and making latkes with Winn and learning about all the different Jewish customs for Hanukkah and Christian customs for Christmas that existed all around the world. She loved being around her friends and family, especially as it continued to grow as more and more people came into her life.

And Alex's. 

Kara found herself grinning dopily as she watched Alex and Maggie cuddled up together on the couch, talking to Lucy Lane--who'd had a five-hour layover on her way to Clark and Lois's place in Metropolis, right at the perfect time--as she, too, gave them fond smiles over the rim of her red-and-green striped plastic glass (bought just for this festive occasion).

In the corner, Winn was teaching both Hank and James how to play the dreidel game and he was winning (no pun intended), raking in all their pennies. He had a blue yarmulke situated on his head and the first candle on the menorah behind him was lit. Winn had brought it from home; his family didn't really celebrate holidays anymore since his father...

Kara tried to shake off thoughts of who wasn't there and began to focus on who was. Her friends, for a start; her family. Eliza was flying in early tomorrow morning and had requested that Alex be the one to pick her up so that she could finally be introduced to "this Maggie that I've heard  _so_ much about." Maggie's parents had been okay with Maggie staying in National City for Christmas, so long as she brought Alex to their house for New Year's. Alex had been nervous when she told Kara this, but Kara was excited for her. She could get along fine without Alex for  _one_ New Year, after all. She would have Winn and James for company. She wondered if they'd fight over who got to kiss her at midnight and she snickered at the thought as she gazed around her apartment at the decorations she and Winn had hung up earlier.

The majority of them were Christmas decorations--red and green garland, Christmas trees, ornaments, holly, and wreaths--but Winn had been able to track down quite a few Hanukkah decorations as well--blue garlands with silver menorah's and stars of David, paper dreidels to hang on the wall, and even a Hanukkah bush that sat proudly next to her big Christmas tree. They'd decorated side by side and he even taught her a few songs in Hebrew. 

Afterwards, Winn had taught Kara to make latkes and she'd loved them so much that she'd gone out and bought three bags of potatoes, returning to her apartment in no time and helping him make a few (hundred) more. They were now warming up in the oven as her guests mingled and Kara watched, pouring herself a cup of wine. 

"Hey, is the food almost ready?" James called as he stood up. "I'm starving."

"And he just lost all of his pennies," Winn gloated.

"And you're about to lose all of yours," Hank said, watching as the dreidel spun to a stop. "Boo-yah!"

Everything stopped for a long moment as everybody in the room paused whatever they were doing to turn and stare at Director Henshaw. 

"I'm so sorry," he said, clearing his throat. "I don't know why I did that."

Winn just laughed and jumped to his feet, following James into the kitchen. "My pennies are all yours, sir," he called over his shoulders and Hank's smile could have lit up the city as he raked the pile towards himself. They couldn't have equaled up to more than a few dollars, Kara estimated, but it was nice to see the otherwise stoic man look so happy. 

James and Winn were halfway to the kitchen, when Lucy suddenly stood and pointed at them. "Stop right there!" she exclaimed and they paused, blinking back at her like deer caught in the headlight. "Mistletoe rule," she said, pointing above their heads and giving them an all-too-giddy grin. Alex and Maggie turned toward them and let out wolf whistles. Hank chuckled from his spot on the floor. Kara clapped her hands and bounced on her toes as the two men looked up and let out twin sighs, before meeting each other's eyes.

"Please tell me you've at least had a mint since the last time," Winn sighed.

"Me?" James huffed. "You're the one that has potato breath." Winn glowered at him. "Let's just get this over with."

Kara was smiling from ear to ear as she watched her two friends lean in towards each other. Right before their lips met (for the third time that night, by the way), there was a knock at the door and Kara groaned, making her way to the door. She kept looking over her shoulder at them as their lips came closer and closer together, her hand blindly reaching for the doorknob and tugging it open. She turned just after their lips met and her eyes widened at the sight of the woman standing on the other side.

"Lena?"

Lena Luthor stood there, looking beautiful as ever in a pair of tight black jeans and a green top that brought out the emerald of her eyes and contrasted nicely with her fair skin. Her hair was pulled into a sideswept braid and she had a shy smile on her lips as she held Kara's gaze. 

"Hello," she greeted. "Sorry I'm late. I, uh, I brought fruitcake."

"Fruitcake?" Kara asked, finally noticing the colorfully wrapped package in Lena's hands as she held it out.

"Yes," Lena confirmed. "Well, I didn't really want to show up here empty-handed and Jess said that this is a traditional holiday treat." She swallowed, thickly. "Was she wrong?" Her cheeks were bright pink and she was biting her lip and suddenly Kara couldn't stop looking at her lips and then she remembered all of the goddamn mistletoe she'd just  _had_ to string up around the apartment and the fact that two of her friends were probably still making out right behind her, in full view of Lena, and she just  _had_ to do something because it had been at least a couple seconds since Lena had asked the question and Kara was still totally looking at her lips.

"Yes," she said, then shook her head. "I mean, no. It's actually the perfect holiday food." Perfect except for the fact that it was the only thing about the season that Kara hated with a burning passion (to be honest, it was probably the only thing Kara hated, period). "Thank you so much!" She reached out, extracting the heavy loaf from Lena's hands, before motioning for her to enter. "Please," she said, "come in. You're right on time; the food's about to come out of the oven."

"Oh," Lena sighed, relieved. "Good." She entered, her eyes widened at the sight of James and Winn, still lip-locked while the others cheered. "Um...what's going on?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but aimed at Kara.

"Oh," Kara said, flushing. "It's mistletoe. There's a rule about kissing the person you're under it with. But, um, you totally don't have to. I mean, you could kiss the person on the cheek or...or not at all. A handshake would do. Or nothing. No touching. Not if you're not okay with it." Lena gave her a barely discernible smile as Kara stuttered through the explanation and she felt her entire body flare up under her gaze. "I'm just gonna go put this out, on the table. Feel free to grab some wine from the kitchen. Or water. Um, anything you'd like, actually." Lena nodded and Kara, flushing, brought the fruitcake to the table, where there were cookies and other holiday sweets set up on trays. 

She watched, from the corner of her eye, as Lena made her way hesitantly into the kitchen and picked up one of the striped cups. She saw the small upturn of the other woman's lips as she reached for the bottle of red and poured herself a glass. Kara mirrored her as she unwrapped the fruitcake and set it down on a platter, trying not to wrinkle her nose.

"Is that Lena Luthor?" a voice hissed in her ear.

Kara jumped, turning to see her sister standing next to her, staring at the woman in her kitchen. "Jinkies!" she sighed, trying to still her quickly beating heart.

Alex snorted, looking back at her. "Watch your mouth," she teased. Kara flicked her in the arm and Alex jumped back. "Fuck!" she hissed, rubbing the spot.

"Look who's talking," Kara retorted, raising one eyebrow. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, though," she said. "What's she doing here?"

"I...I invited her," Kara replied, suddenly remembering the other day, in Lena's office. She'd been wearing a red dress and black tights, her legs disappearing into a pair of impossibly high heels. Kara had been unable to keep her eyes off of the curve of her legs for more than a couple minutes at a time. She felt her cheeks heat up just thinking about it.

"What?" Alex hissed. "Why the hell would you do that? Don't you have any idea who her family is? Her mother runs Cadmus!"

"I know," Kara sighed. "But Lena was the one who'd called the cops on them, wasn't she? She helped us arrest Lillian Luthor and put her away, probably for good."

"She betrayed her mother," Alex hissed. "What's to stop her from betraying you, too?"

"Lena wouldn't do that," Kara insisted. "She's different."

Alex looked like she wanted to argue a little more, but seeing the stubborn confidence in her sister's eyes, she just sighed and nodded. "I hope you're right," she said. Then she wrinkled her nose, looking down at the table. "Is that... _fruitcake_? "

Yes," Kara said, between her teeth. "Lena brought it and you'd better eat some." Alex opened her mouth to argue, but again closed it at the look Kara was giving her that said 'I will cause you real bodily harm if you don't' and decided it was worth choking down some fruitcake if it meant her sister wouldn't flick her again.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But you owe me. Also, MISTLETOE RULE!" She turned, pointing to where Lucy and Hank had been caught under a mistletoe, leading into the kitchen. Lucy chuckled and leaned up on tiptoes, pressing her lips to Hank's cheek as he smiled, fondly. 

"Aw," Kara and Alex cooed at them and Hank rolled his eyes, turning back into his usual, stoic self as he pulled out a seat for himself at the table. Lucy followed and sat next to him, leaning her chin on her palm as she gazed, lovingly, at him. When he looked down at her, she batted her eyelashes at him, teasingly.

He sighed. "Why is this my life?"

Kara and Alex snorted. The former practically choked as Lena approached, sipping from her glass of wine and smiling over the rim. "Hey," Kara said, her voice soft and her smile a little goofy as her eyes met the other woman's and Alex noticed immediately the change in her demeanor. She tried not to smirk too wide as she leaned across Kara and offered her hand.

"Hi," she said. "Alex Danvers; I believe we've met." 

Lena's gaze slowly turned from Kara to Alex, blinking at her as if she'd just realized that the other woman was there. "Oh," she said, offering her a polite smile. "Yes, of course," she said, shaking her hand, delicately. "Kara's sister, right? We met last time I was here. You saved my life."

"You remembered," Alex chuckled, smiling a little  _too_ warmly at Lena for Kara's liking. She could practically feel her sister's glare on the side of her face, but she continued to stoke the fire a little bit. "I'm flattered." 

Lena shrugged. "Well, it's not something you easily forget," she said. "Somebody saving your life. Thank you, by the way; I feel like I never said that."

"My pleasure," Alex said, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Oh, hello," another voice said, coming up next to her. She felt Maggie's arm wrap protectively around her. "Who's this?" She knew exactly who Lena Luthor was. Alex knew that she knew who Lena Luthor was. Everybody in this room knew who Lena Luthor was. Still, Alex had to smile at the obvious jealousy in her girlfriend's tone and the possessive way she wrapped herself around her.

"Babe," Alex said, wrapping her arm around Maggie in return, settling her hand on the shorter woman's hip, "this is a  _friend_ of Kara's."

"Lena Luthor," Lena introduced, needlessly. "But I believe we already know each other, as well."

"Do we?" Maggie hummed, flickering her gaze towards Kara, whose face was a deep, unmistakable red. 

"You arrested my mother," Lena pointed out. At Maggie's raised eyebrows, she shook her head. "It's alright," she assured her. "I was the one who called the cops in the first place. She needed to be stopped."

Maggie smiled up at Kara. "I like her," she said. 

"So do I." The word's were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she felt her face heat up, tenfold, as Lena turned to her, cheeks turning pink as she bit her lip. And now Kara was thinking about her lips again. _Great._

"Latkes!" Winn exclaimed as he and James made their way to the table with two steaming trays of potato pancakes in their hands. 

"Let's eat!" James added, placing his down on one side of the table as Winn covered the other side. "Come on," James urged, as everybody remained standing. "Sit down and let's get this party  _really_ started. These look great, man," he said to Winn, who blushed and shrugged. 

"My grandmother taught me how to make them," he said. "She worked magic with a griddle."

"Lena brought some fruitcake, as well," Kara added, pulling out a chair for the woman, before pulling out the adjacent one for herself. Lena blushed.

"You don't have to eat it," she said. "I just didn't want to show up empty-handed."

"Don't be silly," Lucy said. "We'd  _love_ some. I know I would." She was the first to cut into the loaf, taking a big piece for herself. "I  _love_ fruitcake." She was about to dig into it, when she suddenly had a thought. "Oh, I'm Lucy Lane, by the way," she said, chuckling as she reached out to shake Lena's hand.

"Lena Luthor," Lena replied, then reached for Hank's offered hand.

"Hank Henshaw," he replied.

"Winn Schott," Winn introduced. 

"James Olsen," James added, before scooping himself half a dozen of the latkes and a small sliver of fruitcake. At Kara's glared (behind Lena's back), he cut a larger piece and set it on his plate next to the potatoes. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Lena said. "Thank you for including me in your Christmas, er, Hanukkah...?" She looked all around at the decorations.

"Nondenominational Holiday Party," Alex informed her, kindly. 

"Yes," Lena chuckled. "That. Thanks for the invite, Kara."

"Anytime," Kara replied, giving her a bright smile. 

They held it for a moment longer than necessary, before turning away, cheeks flaming, and reaching to take their own latkes and fruitcake onto their plates. 

Maggie and Alex shared a knowing look.

* * *

The rest of the meal passed in relative ease. Lena found herself getting more and more comfortable around Kara Danvers and her friends, who were all rather odd but loveable in their own way. She found out that Kara's sister had just recently started dating the detective and they were still a bit shy about being openly affectionate, but that didn't stop Maggie from burying her face in Alex's shoulder when she laughed at something Winn or Kara said. Lena found herself wanting to do that with the other Danvers sister--though she was unsure how it might be received.

Kara had been acting weird throughout the entire meal. 

Between jokes and funny stories, her eyes were consistently scanning throughout the entire apartment, as if searching for something that she couldn't quite locate, no matter how hard she tried. At other times, she turned to smile at Kara, only to find the other woman looking pointedly away from her, cheeks bright pink as if she were out of breath. 

When Lucy stood to leave for the airport, Kara stood as well and offered to drive her there.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kara," Lucy had chuckled. "You have a houseful of guests. Besides, my boyfriend offered  _ages_ ago." She gave Hank a flirty smile and the older man rolled his eyes.

"Please don't ever try that in front of your father," he murmured. "He  _will_ have me killed." Lucy snorted and shook her head, turning back to Kara. 

"I will take a hug, however," she said, holding out her arms. Kara beamed at her and ran around the table. Lucy met her in the middle and they embraced. 

"MISTLETOE!" both James and Winn exclaimed at the same time. The girls pulled away and looked up at the sprig hanging above them. Kara's face turned beet red as Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Quit that," Kara grumbled, before leaning forward to press a quick peck to Lucy's lips.

"Ugh," Alex said. 

"Lame," Maggie agreed.

But Lena just saw green, frowning slightly at the pair. Kara glared at them as she stepped away from Lucy, allowing the other girl to collect her things as Hank stood and made his way over to Kara, pressing his lips to her forehead before the  _vultures_ could so much as open their mouths.

"Thank you for inviting me, Kara," he said. "It means a lot that you would include me in your holiday festivities."

"Anytime, Hank," Kara replied, smiling brightly up at him as she gave him a hug. "Drive safely," she said, letting him go. Hank saluted her as he and Lucy made their way to the door. In the next second, both were gone.

After that, the party started to wind down. Lena's fruitcake was half-finished (by some miracle, Kara had managed to keep hers down despite the lingering taste on her tongue) and all the latkes were pretty much gone. There were only a few scraps of potatoes and some apple sauce left on the table. Both James and Winn were pretty much comatose, leaning back in their seats, and Maggie was leaning heavily against Alex's side, pressing a dimpled grin into the side of her neck as she whispered sweet nothings to her. Kara watched them for a long moment, smiling softly, and Lena watched her with affectionate swirling all throughout her body.

But that may have just been the wine.

Then Kara stood and started to walk around the table, gathering empty plates and trays, cleaning up. She moved quickly and efficiently around her friends, shoving Winn back down as he attempted to stand and offer his help. He didn't fight her when she insisted he not move, lest he be sick.

Lena's eyes trailed Kara for a long moment, before she, too, stood up and started to collect the empty plastic cups, stacking them in her hands. Kara turned to her with a frown. "Oh, you don't have to..." she started, but Lena shook her head.

"It's the least I can do," she said. "Besides, I don't think  _they're_ going to be much help right now, do you?" She motioned to all the motionless bodies practically slumped over in their chairs. James and Winn shared a look.

"She's not wrong," James said.

"True," Winn agreed.

Kara shrugged. "Okay," she said. "But no washing dishes."

"I'll try to resist the overwhelming temptation," Lena teased with a smirk as she folloed the other woman into the kitchen. 

They were nearly there when Kara suddenly sidestepped and walked the long way around the counter to place the dishes in the sink. Lena furrowed her brow at that and tilted her head to the side, before she suddenly looked up and sighed at the sprig of mistletoe just above her head.

_Of course_ , she thought, her shoulders drooping a bit. She tossed the cups in the trash and returned to the table, grabbing a few more things and watching, out of the corner of her eye, for Kara to start coming back. When she did, Lena made her way into the kitchen again, pressing her lips together as they came closer and closer to meeting under the mistletoes...only for Kara to sidestep it at the very last second.

Lena just barely stopped herself from letting out a frustrated sigh as she continued on, placing the platters in her hands down on the counter. Again, she pretended to be busy, moving the cookies and other assorted sweets around before heading back to the table. This time, she made sure not to move until Kara was right under the mistletoe and then she practically sprinted, blocking her from walking any further. Kara startled slightly and Lena gave her an alluring smile as she lifted one eyebrow.

"Mistletoe," she practically whispered, watching the blush spread from Kara's collarbone (under the adorably dorky red Santa-looking frock she was wearing) to the tips of her ears and everywhere in between as she glanced up at the fluff of green above their heads.

"Oh," she said, looking back down to meet Lena's eyes. She swallowed thickly as Lena leaned in, stopping just inches from Kara's lips. She didn't want the blonde to feel pressured to do anything she didn't want to do and, while it may have killed her, she didn't want her first kiss with Kara to be a forced or unpleasant experience. Exactly the opposite, actually.

She tilted her head to the side and felt chills as the tip of her nose rubbed against Kara's and the other woman's breath rushed over her lips. She bit back a moan as she searched Kara's bright blue eyes and saw hunger and want in their depths, mingled with aapprehension. Still, she waited her out. Waited for her to either pull away or take that final step forward.

Kara suddenly shook her head and for a second Lena's heart fell as she prepared herself to make a speedy exit, but then Kara's lips were pressing insistently against hers and her arms were circling Lena's body, pulling her closer. Lena's entire body melted and she could hear the chant of " _Finally_!" repeat like a mantra in her head. In the back of her mind, she heard the cheers and clapping, but it didn't really register until Kara had pulled away, eyes wide and lips swollen, chest moving in hard pants.

"Wow," she breathed. Lena couldn't control the self-satisfied smirk, though she was honestly feeling just as taken aback by the passion and the utter desperation of that kiss. She couldn't deny that she wanted more just as much as she hoped Kara did. She leaned in again and Kara didn't even hesitate to kiss her a second time, but slower, as if savoring the taste of Lena's lips and they both began to wonder why they had denied themsevles this simple pleasure after knowing each other for so long.

"Get a room!" Kara pulled back for the second time, turning to glare at Alex, who still had her hands cupped around her mouth, while Maggie buried her laughter into the taller woman's shoulder. Both Winn and James were snickering.

Kara rolled her eyes as she turned back to Lena, blushing as she gave her a shy smile. Lena smiled back.

"As much as I would  _love_ to," she said. "I really should go. I have some charity thing to go to tomorrow and if I don't leave now..." she sighed, pressing her forehead to Kara's. "I'm afraid I might never leave."

"I'd be okay with that," Kara whispered, pressed her lips gently to Lena's again, before pulling back. "But I totally understand. Charity comes first." She swallowed thickly, seaching Lena's eyes. "I'll call you?"

Lena grinned, reaching forward to push Lena's glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Not if I call you first," she said, winking at her. Kara moaned and pulled her in for one last, heated kiss, before letting Lena go, backing away to give her the space she needed to turn and quickly make her exit.

"Goodbye, everyone," Lena called waving at them over her shoulder. "Thank you for inviting me." She gave Kara one last, dimpled grin, before disappearing out the door. Kara sighed, watching it close behind her.

"Worth the fruitcake?" Alex asked, coming up behind her.

"Worth a thousand fruitcakes," Kara murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kara, that's gay


End file.
